


Sharing Is Caring

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Season 10. Where Sam started to drink Demon blood again because his brother was gone. Sam was determined to get his brother back and Dean? Well, Dean was glad that Sam and Y/N found him and share him.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely BlindSwandive

Sam knew that he had to find his brother, at any cost. He was not going to lose Dean. Not again. He still remembered how it was when Dean went to hell. How it was when Dean went to Purgatory and Sam practically gave up on Dean. Dean was mad when he came back. Sam still remembers as if it was yesterday. So now? He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. Even though Dean first didn’t want to be found. Hiding himself from Sam and instead going on a prowl with Crowley.

Sam didn’t want to save Dean. No; Dean’s past saving and so is he.

The moment Sam noticed Dean was gone, he knew that he had to search for his brother because after all, Dean was the only thing Sam had left. After a couple of days, Sam decided to lure in Demons, in the hope to find Dean, but when neither of them knew Dean’s whereabouts, he began to slice them up and drink their blood. That was the story how he came to drink demon blood again and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Sam found himself a companion, too. Y/N was a demon who wasn’t following Abbadon and he came to trust her. It was almost the same as with Ruby, only she was much kinkier, and she didn’t have a problem with sharing him with Dean.

They found Dean in a bar - where else would he be? He was was singing karaoke that night when Sam walked in with Y/N and got booed by the audience, but that didn’t seem to faze Dean. Sam watched from the back, smiling brightly because all the hard work had finally paid off. His heart started to flutter strangely when his brother’s emerald green and empty eyes met his. **  
**

Dean walked down from the stage and disappeared through the back entrance, not really wanting to see Sam, but Sam was quicker.  He had sent Y/N to the back, in case Dean tried to make an escape, and it turned out to have been the right move. She could hold Dean back until Sam arrived.

Dean didn’t need a lot of persuasion to come back with them. The bunker days were passé; Sam didn’t want to go back to his old life. Didn’t want to save the world anymore. He just wanted Dean back and he always knew that they were stronger together than apart. Dean could see that, too.

That was how Sam wound up in a motel room, sitting in the easy chair as he watched Dean go down on Y/N. Her hand fisted in Dean’s short hair, pulling and pushing his face against her pussy and Sam could literally taste her, the scent of her tang lingering in the air. He knew how she tasted, had been down there countless times himself, but today, today was Dean’s turn, because Sam was a good brother and also because Sam wanted a piece of Dean’s sweet ass.

“Ass up, Dean.” Sam commanded and Dean growled against Y/N’s pussy, a little annoyed that he had to shift his stance but Dean did what Sam asked him to. That was their game now, and Dean loved everything about his Demon blood sucking brother.

“Mmmh…good boy,” Y/N chuckles, sitting up a little so that she could watch Dean feasting on her swollen clit. And when Dean pushed in two of his thick fingers and curved them just right while he still sucked on her little nub, she couldn’t help but bite down on her tongue and drive her nails into his scalp, drawing a little blood from herself and Dean.

“Hey, careful, Baby. I need that blood.” Sam laughed from the chair, his hand fisting his impressive cock. She could see that the tip was already purple and leaking precum that she wanted to lick so bad. She wanted to taste Sam in her mouth, always loved it when Sam drove his dick to the back of her throat and made her choke on it. But she knew as well as everyone in the room did, that today Dean would get Sam’s dick, and she was ok with that because she’d get Dean’s after.

“You look so good, Dean. Go on, make her come,” Sam said, and she could see him squeezing more precum out from the head of his dick before he smeared it around, coating the tip of his dick with the clear liquid. Her mouth started to water at the sight.

“Fuck, Dean…” Dean hit her spot, sending her legs trembling as he hummed a melody, as he sucked at her clit and drove his fingers in even deeper.

“Does he make you feel good, Baby? Huh?” Sam stood up now, one hand around his throbbing cock and Y/N was taken aback by Sam. He looked so good. So big. In every department. Not that Dean wasn’t big, oh god, he was, just that Sam was slightly bigger and honestly, she didn’t mind being stuffed by both of them, which happened occasionally as well.

“Come for me, will ya?” Dean whispered against her pussy before he flickered his tongue against her nub frantically. He then sealed his lips around her clit again, sucking at her juice and drinking from her like a starving man. Sorry, Demon.

“Yeah, Dean. Make her come and you’ll get my cock, that’s only fair.” Sam was standing behind Dean now, his big hand spreading his brother’s asscheeks apart, as he accumulated all the saliva in his mouth and let the spit drop down Dean’s crack.

Sam always preferred lube when Dean was fucking him, but Dean didn’t. He loved it when it burned and stung and Sam wasn’t going to take away that pleasure from Dean.

Sam rutted his cock against Dean’s ass, as he let his fingertips trail around his brother’s puckered entrance.

“No, Sam, I don’t want it stretched. I want to feel you.” Dean’s voice was muffled as he still had his mouth full of Y/N’s pussy and she nearly lost her concentration. She was so damn close now.

“Harder, Dean! Fuck!” She called out, pushing her hips further up and grinding them against Dean’s face.

Sam listed to his brother and instead of opening Dean up, he laid his big cock in Dean’s crack and then he pushed Dean’s asscheeks together, fucking himself in Dean’s crack. He hoped that Dean would make Y/N come soon because damn, he couldn’t wait to get a piece of that delicious ass. Sam’s head was spinning when he thought about how tight and warm his brother was. Always tight and warm for him.

“Come on, Dean, make her come…” Sam was desperate and Dean knew it. He was, too, and began to push his ass against his brother groin and his head against Y/N’s pussy. That was a place he liked to be, slotted in between the two of them. Hell, what was he saying - under them, on top of them, in front of them, behind them. He liked it in every possible way and Dean was glad that Sam never gave up on him, because otherwise Dean wouldn’t be here, tasting that sweet pussy while his brother was desperate to fuck him into oblivion.

“Nnnngg..fuck! Yes, yes, Dean! Fuuuuck!” Y/N yelled out, didn’t mind that the neighbors could hear her because Dean’s tongue felt so fucking good and his fingers were so thick and oh god, her insides are quivering when she felt the tidal wave roll over her. She threw her head back, releasing Dean’s head from her grip and bathed herself in endless bliss.

That was Sam’s cue. He drove the spit and precum-coated dick right into Dean’s ass, not stopping until his pelvis was flush with Dean’s behind, bottoming out in one swift thrust, and he let out a moan of satisfaction as Dean let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut himself.

Y/N opened up her eyes again and then she met Dean’s black ones. She flashed him her black eyes too, smirking as she did it, while she produced a knife from under the pillow. “Who’s it going to be today, Sam? Dean or me?”

“Cut him up,” Sam panted, hips thrusting hard against Dean’s ass, “I want all of my brother today.”

Y/N took the knife and cut into Dean’s shoulder and apart from a flinch, Dean said nothing, instead he kept biting on his bottom lip and moaned out loud when Sam hit his prostate.

Dean hauled himself up onto his hands and Sam pulled him back, his hand locking into Dean’s elbow as he pulled his brother up on his knees, his dick still locked deep in Dean’s ass.

Sam mouthed his way from the back of Dean’s neck over to the place where blood was oozing out of the wound and started to lick and suck at the patch, all the while he still tried to fuck his brother good but the angle was all wrong and his dick couldn’t hit Dean’s sweet spot, but neither of them cared because the bond they were having right then was stronger than anything.

Y/N watched them, her hands roaming freely across her body until she started rubbing softly against her swollen clit. She loved watching them. Loved watching as the brothers fucked each other because the love they had was so pure, so raw, and she couldn’t say that she wasn’t jealous.

“So fucking tasty,” Sam hissed when he finished, and then he released Dean back into the position he was in before, with Y/N’s pussy right in front of his face. Dean licked his lips, his saliva already dripping down his chin. He could never get enough of that pussy.

“Get it, Dean. I’m good to go.” Y/N chuckled, spreading her legs some more so Dean could eat her out again.

“Oh shit, oh shit..” Sam mumbled in the back and Dean knew that he was going to come; Sam could never last long in Dean’s ass. A shame that Sam always came before Dean but he was getting used to it. Besides, he was going to get a piece of that pussy later, so Dean really didn’t mind.

“Fuck!” A last growl, one last thrust and Sam spilled his hot seed into Dean’s ass, coating his insides with an enormous load of Sam’s spunk.

Sam pulled out soon after with a squelching sound but Y/N almost couldn’t hear it above Dean’s slurping and humming. But she could see how Sam was all sweaty and shiny and oh god, if she said the sight didn’t make her wetter, she’d be lying.

“Fucking love your ass, Dean,” Sam huffed out, placing a kiss on either cheek before he brought his palms down and spanked Dean, driving Dean’s face deeper into Y/N’s pussy, which in turn made her yelp up in surprise.

“Gonna have a taste now, can I?” Sam asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer, because he knew that it would be a  _yes_. Well, sometimes it was a  _hell yes_. Sam drove his tongue into Dean’s used hole first, feeling his own cum on the tip as Dean pressed his ass, pushing out some more cum that dripped onto Sam’s lip and down his chin. Sam never knew how hungry he was and really, his own cum out of Dean’s ass was one of his favorite meals. He sealed his lips around Dean’s hole and started to suck his own cum out of it, swallowing some but the rest, he kept in his mouth because he knew that Y/N would love to have a taste, too. 

That was how it worked. She’d kiss the cum out of Sam’s or Dean’s mouth and honestly, Sam still didn’t know how he could deserve her, how  _they_ could deserve her because she was all that they’d ever dreamed of and more and they’d make damn sure that they’d never let her go. She was theirs as much as they were hers. Because after all, sharing is indeed caring.


End file.
